


Sweet Serial Killer

by ImScaredHoldMe2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImScaredHoldMe2/pseuds/ImScaredHoldMe2
Summary: Sam Winchester is a cop having to investigate a sighting of a local serial killer,  Jack Kline, if only he knew that fate has other plans for the two.





	Sweet Serial Killer

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here, give me some feedback! This is also just the first chapter, I'll be uploading more very soon!

Sam sat at his desk reading the reports of the gruesome murders, just looking at the pictures made him sick to his stomach. _How could anyone do this? Why would they?_ Sam’s thoughts were interrupted when his radio went off with a dispatcher asking for the nearest cop to check out a sighting of the infamous killer of the town. His heart sank when he realized he was the only one who wasn’t already. He stood up and grabbed the radio. “I’m on my way now.” The voice in the back of his head told him to say his prayers. He grabbed his coat and checked his gun before walking out if the station and getting in his patrol car. When he inserted the key, the dinging of the car and his heart beat seemed to be synched. He noticed the sweat on his hands. Why am I scared? I’m never scared of this stuff. He closed his eyes tightly when he turned the key igniting the engine with a boom. His eyes opened to see the foggy road as he drove from the station onto a dirt road that leads him away from the highway into a foresty area that reminded him of the horror movies that he hates so much. After a few minutes he sees an old wooden house in the distance on top of a hill, its light that seeped through the windows dimly lit the outline of it. Sam kept driving but at a slower pace, he didn’t want to miss anything or at least have some scenery in his mind before he dies. He was just yards away from the house when a yell echoed out from the house into the open night air. Sam took no time to unbuckle his seatbelt and run out of his car busting through the door with his gun out just to see him. Jack was standing there with a knife in his hand that dripped blood and a man kneeling beside him only being held up by the hair that Jack griped tightly. The boy slit the man’s throat and seemed proud of it if the smile he had was any indication. All that Sam could say with his shaky voice was “Why?” Jack chuckled and looked into Sam’s hazel eyes with his glacier blue eyes. “He was prettier not breathing. You…..you’re different…I like you breathing.” He dropped the limp body and walked closer to Sam leaving sporadic drops of blood behind him. Sam’s hands shook as he pointed the gun at Jack’s heart. “Don’t move! I’ll shoot!” Jack smirked then laughed. “If you were _going to._ ” He advanced again tracing Sam’s chest with the bloody blade. “I want you…I always get what I want…” with those word Jack hit Sam in the side of the head with the hilt of the knife knocking Sam unconscious. Jack loaded the man up in the trunk of his car before cleaning up the evidence. He grabbed some lighter fluid and a match then walked to Sam’s car. “They don’t need to know you’re alive. I’ll get some stuff and have you come up dead….well supposedly come up dead.” He chuckled as he doused the car and set it aflame. He entered his car and started to drive off onto the highway and to Sam’s, when he woke, and his own shock , he left the town.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooo spooky!! I know....the angst is painful, hopefully, you enjoyed it anyways!


End file.
